


The Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Moon

by Mercy



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy/pseuds/Mercy
Summary: The one where I attempt to justify the show's (self-aware lack of) continuity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For lj's boosh_shorts Challenge 15: Time and Memory. [Originally posted April 2010.](http://boosh-shorts.livejournal.com/118103.html)

It doesn't make sense; when Howard tries to think back, it's all a mad jumble. A small wild girl-boy-child Vince the first day of Year 6, barely able to read or understand why he can't wear a skirt or sit on the floor during lessons but adept at telling fantastic stories with made-up words and crayons, right alongside one fifteen and gawky, looking at Howard with stars in his eyes. Howard played smoky Jazz clubs with Mrs Gideon, spent his gap year flask-shopping and continent-hopping and being a bin-man, and maybe, once, was a postman. He argued with Vince's foster mother that Vince was old enough to make his own decisions, made a pact on leaving school that they'd always be together, visited the Arctic at least three different ways.

Whatever the history is, Vince lived through it all too and recalls this version or that as it suits, and isn't bothered that they don't always match up, so maybe it doesn't matter. Maybe what matters is that here they are, still, ultimately the two of them against the world. Maybe what matters is the universal truth of a familiar hand in his, even when he says 'don't touch me.'

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at boosh_shorts on lj, April 2010.


End file.
